Repenti ?
by eiram.nara
Summary: Bêtes sanguinaires, voilà comment on les nommait. Peu importe qui ils étaient, c'est ce qu'ils seront. OS


Il adorait la vue du sang. La couleur rouge lui avait toujours plut de toute façon. Bien avant même qu'il soit mordu.

Il adorait aussi l'odeur de la peur. Elle agitait son loup en lui. Ensemble, ils se délectaient des sentiments qu'ils faisaient naître chez leurs victimes.

Chasseur, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

La traque, voir leurs proies courir dans l'espoir qu'ils savaient tout les trois vains. L'expression de bête traquée qui se peignait sur leur visage. L'odeur de la peur qui se calquait sur leur museau et exacerbait leur sens. La joie jouissive lors qu'enfin, après un long jeu, ils capturaient enfin leur souris.

Tout dans le jeu du chat et de la souris.

Le monde sorcier le prenait pour un fou. Mais c'était eux qui l'avait rendu fou. Il n'était au départ qu'un gamin des rues, sang-pur mais sans sous. L'orphelinat l'avait dûment expédié de leur loco une fois qu'ils eurent compris que jamais personne ne l'adopterait. Venu d'un famille sang-pur mais renié de leur paire.

Il avait du se débrouiller pour manger, combattre pour survivre. Tuer ne lui faisait plus peur. Car dans le froid des ruelles sorcières, c'était tuer ou être tué.

Un soir de pleine lune, la faim au ventre, il entendit un grognement sourd, une grognement animal. Il savait qui était la bête qui grognait. Un loup garou. Plus précisément celui qui traînait dans son quartier. Il avait été expulsé de chez lui car il n'avait plus de quoi payer son loyer. Car personne ne voulait l'embaucher. Avant, il pouvait se transformer chez lui et s'y calfeutrer mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Seule la rue pouvait le loger.

Bien que petit, Fenrir Greyback savait très bien que le ministère laissait tout les loup-garous sans aucune aide. Pire, il les aidait à se noyer. Peut importe qu'ils puissent attaquer et tuer quelqu'un s'ils étaient sans emploi et sans domicile. Tout le monde se débrouillaient bien comme il le pouvait. Personne n'était là pour leur venir en aide, pour les aider. Personne. S'ils attaquaient quelqu'un ce serait donc pour eux le baiser du détraqueur.

C'était sans doute pour cela que cette nuit là, il fut mordu par un loup garou enragé qui lui déchira la peau de toute part à coup de griffes et de crocs. Il n'essaya même pas de se défendre. A dix ans déjà, il savait sa vie foutue.

Pourtant le lendemain il se réveilla. Dans un bien piteux état, certes. Il ne connaissait pas les locaux mais il devina qu'il s'agissait de St Mangouste. Deux minutes plus tard, il sorti en silence de l'hôpital. Il fut guidé par une sorte de voix au fond de lui qui le conseillait, lui parlait. Sa voix, celle de son loup.

Il ne devint pas fou tout de suite, loin de là. Sa soif de sang non plus. Tout fut petit à petit. Les petites épreuves au plus grandes. Les lendemains de pleine lune où il avait du sang sur les mains. La traque pour sa vie aussi. Il fut traqué jour et nuit.

Pour avoir sa peau, les aurors lui tendirent pièges sur pièges. Il dû écouter tout ce que lui dit son loup afin de survivre. Le laissant submerger sa conscience. Il vit toute les atrocités qu'il fit aux aurors en charge de son cas mais jamais il se plaint.

Il prit goût à la tuerie. Il préférait s'attaquer aux enfants qui avaient son âge lorsqu'ils s'était fait mordre. Pourquoi ? Lui même n'en savait rien.

Par contre, il sut très bien pourquoi il avait rejoint les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci lui avait promis l'égalité des races, le fait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à essayer de trouver un travail car il deviendrait conseiller du Ministre.

La meute qu'il avait sut créer autours de lui furent du même avis. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se venger de toute les injustices dont le monde avait fait preuve contre eux.

Ils pourraient vivre dans un monde où lycanthropie ne serait qu'une façon de dire « petit problème de fourrure mensuelle » et non pas une tare qui éloignait le monde de nous.

Ils prêtèrent crocs et griffes pour la cause. Mais plus ils avançaient et plus ils s'apercevaient qu'on leur avait mentit. Comment le monde sorcier pourrait les respecter si même les partisans du Lord les regardaient de haut ?

Pour la première fois en des mois de guerre, Fenrir Greyback rassembla sa meute. Dans le secret le plus total il mit en place un conciliabule dans un des rares endroits qui n'était connu que de sa meute. Ainsi personne à part eux ne saurait ce qui se dirait en cette fin juin.

Ce fut un des moments les plus importants pour tous. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, leur chef eu l'air de reprendre raison et de parler en son nom et non plus de son loup et de lui. Un de ses rares moments lucide.

Le sujet était simple. Devait-on ou non s'éloigner de Voldemort et ainsi aider ceux qui les avaient méprisés. Après de longues heures de discussions, ils prirent à l'unisson la même décision. La décision qui serait la plus importante de la guerre. De leur guerre.

Le lendemain, tout ce passa comme les jours précédents. Il vinrent au repère du maître, ce firent cracher dessus et regarder de haut. Ils firent les missions qu'on leur demanda. Ce ne fut que dans la soirée qu'ils firent une choses inhabituelle.

Ils firent croire à tous qu'ils allaient à leur tanière (ceux qui employait ce mot était une bande d'ignorant selon les termes de Greyback). Rien en soit qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. En faite, tous le firent, sauf Fenrir.

Lui allait sur l'échafaud ou tout du moins à ce qui y ressemblait le plus pour lui. Il savait qu'il devait la jouer fine, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait entreprit depuis des années.

Il savait que Dumbledore était à Poudlard. En faite, tout le monde le savait. Pour rejoindre l'ordre du phénix, il fallait passer par lui et pour cela entrer sans se faire remarquer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Le plus dur était donc d'y entrer sans se faire remarquer, ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire. Rencontrer ensuite Dumbledore et lui faire gage de bonne foi n'était qu'une formalité. Ensuite négocier les termes du contrat en faveur des lycanthropes serait plus compliqué mais n'était pas infaisable.

Après avoir réfléchie durant toute la nuit et toute la journée, il décida que le plus simple serait d'aller par réseau de cheminette jusqu'au bureau du directeur via une vieille maison sorcière abandonnée. Le fait qu'elle soit encore connectée au réseau n'était qu'un pur coup de chance à ne pas négliger.

S'il n'avait pas été illettré, il aurait pu tenter le coup de la lettre, mais étant donné qu'il l'était et qu'il voulait impliquer le moins de monde possible, il devait tenter le coup de la cheminette.

Il savait aussi qu'il devait pas foncer tête baissée. Il devait juste prendre rendez-vous pour le moment et repartir aussi sec.

Il fut des plus impressionné lorsque son plan marcha. Il était face à Dumbledore qui l'écoutait dans un silence religieux. Le vieux lui fit comprendre que quelque soit la fin de la guerre, il n'aurait pas un avenir brillant. Soit avec Voldemort qui n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, soit avec la justice magique où il paiera pour ses anciens faits. Contrairement aux autres, il avait bien trop causé de mal pour être excusé quelque soit son implication.

Tout cela,, Greyback le savait. Il savait qu'il avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, mais que ce n'était pas le cas de sa meute. Étant leur chef, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

Il se rappela ses débuts en tant que loup-garou. Il se rappela de toute les horreurs qu'il avait subit et qu'il avait fait subir pour survivre. Il se rappela son créateur qui ne l'aurait pas mordu s'il avait eu un toit où il aurait pu s'enfermer.

Le loup était d'accord avec lui même si l'idée était suicidaire et qu'il était absolument contre, les besoins de la meute passaient avant. Il fallait et devait le faire.

Alors il négocia. Il négocia son espionnage en contrepartie d'un contrat magique sous lequel Dumbledore ainsi que tout l'ordre du phénix jura d'améliorer les conditions de vie des lycans ainsi que le pardon de sa meute. Il n'essaya même pas d'essayer de se sauver son salut car il savait celui-ci perdu il y a bien des années.

Ils se tinrent à leur contrat l'un comme l'autre. Grâce aux informations détenus par Greyback, bon nombre d'attaques furent déjouer. Bizarrement, le seigneur des ténèbres ne pensa jamais que sa meute fut véreuse car elle était bien trop fidèle selon lui.

Greyback mourut lors de la guerre en sauvant Hermione Granger d'un avada.

L'ordre du phénix teint leur parole et essaya tant bien que mal de faire changer les mentalités et facilitèrent l'accès à certains postes.

Malgré tout, ce ne fut pas facile pour les lycans. La population gardait en mémoire et à juste titre les attaques qu'ils avaient faites, et cela même sous leur forme humaine.

L'égalité était encore bien loin d'être atteinte et pourtant pour tout les loup-garous, la différence était vraiment impressionnante. Ils étaient enfin considérés comme des êtres et non comme des monstres. Ils avaient enfin un toit sous lequel se barricader venu la pleine lune.

Les enfants mordus pourraient aussi accéder à des cours adaptés ainsi qu'à des orphelinats. Beaucoup n'avaient plus de toit soit parce que leur famille avait été décimée, soit car celle-ci les avaient rejeté.

Il restait certes encore beaucoup de choses à faire, tout les jours seraient loin d'être roses, mais pourtant, tous garder en espoir des jours meilleurs.


End file.
